


What's the story (morning glory)

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Black Panties, Drunkenness, F/M, Hangover, Morning After, Sex Positive, Stiles is a cheeseball when it comes to sex, mmm cheeseball, sex positive erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened his bleary eyes, turned his head and inhaled a mouthful of hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the story (morning glory)

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the "morning" square of my teenwolf_bingo card on LJ.
> 
> I had a vague idea about this one but once I started I realized an idea is about all I had so it kinda went nowhere but I like it nonetheless.

The pounding in his head was what woke him up. 

Now into grad school Stiles didn’t often tie one on anymore but the resulting hangover was enough to tempt him to beg for the bite, just so he couldn’t get drunk, let alone feel the aftereffects.

He shifted, or tried to, and found every limb immobile. As he came back to himself he realized he was being held down by something so he couldn’t move. Or, rather, some _one_.

He opened his bleary eyes, turned his head and inhaled a mouthful of hair.

"What the—" he muttered, his mouth tasting like cotton balls and hairspray.

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine."

Stiles froze, the only thought screaming through his head _playdeadplaydeadplaydead_ when he recognized the voice.

"A little late to get quiet on me now, Stiles. You certainly weren’t last night," Erica purred above him, turning her head and meeting his eyes. 

Stiles swallowed hard, wished for a mint or to brush his teeth or _to not be in this situation_.

Erica rolled off him and sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed, the wide naked expanse of her back doing wonders for Stiles’ awakening cock. She smirked at him over her shoulder. 

"We didn’t have sex because we were both way too far gone but I did give you an amazing blow job. You told me yourself right before you promised to 'go down town on me’, which I believe means you owe me incredible head," Erica said, only mildly calming Stiles’ nerves.

"Oh," was all he could say.

She stood up and walked across his room in just a pair of black panties and Stiles’ eyes followed her as she moved. "Does that sound like a good plan to you or should I leave now?"

Stiles sat up, then clutched at his swimming head. "No, no. I think staying would be good. But maybe some painkillers first?"

"I think I can handle that," Erica replied with a wolfish grin and a wink.


End file.
